a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power generation device, and more particularly to a gravity power generation device which is using geothermal steam.
b) Description of the Prior Art
With the trend of technology development and population growth, the energy consumption is dramatically increasing due to overusement of fossil fuels. It will not only result in the greenhouse effect but also global climate anomalies according to the emissions of a large number of carbon dioxides. Therefore, it is the urgent problem of energy shortage and reducing greenhouse gas emissions to solve for different governments. It is also an imperative issue for human beings to have a sustainable life.
In addition to the development of renewable energy sources, natural energy sources such as solar energy, wind power and hydroelectric power are main issues. In recent years, with the improvement of energy conversion technology, for the skilled persons in the industry began to develop technologies related to recovery of waste heat. It will be a new approach for energy shortage problems.
The so-called “geothermal energy” is derived from the natural heat energy within the crust. Geothermal energy is thermal energy generated and stored in the Earth. Thermal energy is the energy that determines the temperature of matter. The geothermal energy of the Earth's crust originates from the original formation of the planet and from radioactive decay of materials. Because geothermal energy is high temperature and well-abundancy, we can use geothermal energy or the eruption of steam to generate energy for electricity in the current technology. Geothermal energy has been widely developed and utilized in a variety of new alternative energy sources. In the future, if the technology is more advanced, geothermal energy in the deeper crust will be developed further. Therefore, geothermal energy is often so-called the inexhaustible resources.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is a gravity device for generating electricity in Taiwan patent number M399911 which is the pre-filed patent application by inventor in this patent application. The pre-filed patent application discloses a device which use natural energy to generate electricity, comprises a power generating unit 11, a first gravity unit 12, and a second gravity unit 13. The power generating unit 11 includes a generator 111, and a rotating shaft 112 capable of generating electric power by interlocking with the generator 111. The first gravity unit 12 includes a first cable 121 connected to the rotating shaft 112, and a first case 122 connected to the other end of the first cable 121. The second gravity unit 13 including a second cable 131 connected to the rotating shaft 112, and a second case 132 connected to the other end of the second cable 131.
By the design of the first gravity unit 12 and the second gravity unit 13, the total weight of the first and second cases 122 and 132 is changed by water injection and water discharging so as the first and second cases 122 and 132 can be moved up and down. Thereby the first gravity unit 12 is capable of moving between a first power generating position and a second power generating position with respect to the second gravity unit 13 to make the shaft 112 of the power generating unit 11 rotate so as the generator 111 generates electricity. It will meet environmental requirements by converting potential energy to electrical energy.
However, the device which the pre-filed patent application discloses have to be installed in a natural environment such as by sea, river, or waterfall so that the device can generate electricity by hydraulic power. But hydraulic power is more unstable and easily affected by weather in comparison to geothermal energy. Geothermal power generation is known as generating electricity by using geothermal steam to drive the blades of the generator to rotate. It will not be effectively operated if lacking of good heat exchange technology. Generally speaking, geothermal wells easily release toxic gases such as hydrogen sulfide, sulfur dioxide, and other environmental pollution which are harmful to human health. The geothermal steam usually has high percentages of minerals which will be easily accumulated to become obstruction in pipeline and the composition of minerals will cause fouling on the blades of the generator so that the rotation speed will be slow, or even the blades will not rotate to result in low power efficiency. The malfunctioned generator needs to be replaced with new generator so the cost is increased, and the practicality is low and difficult to promote. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide new approaches to generate electricity by effectively using geothermal energy to solve the energy crisis.